Nico Robin's fate
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: Nico Robin and Nami have been kidnapped in a mysterious fashion. What will happen to them and who is behind this?
1. Nico Robin's fate

Nico Robin's fate

She had no idea where she was exactly, everything happening too fast for even her to comprehend. First she was on the Thousand Sunny with her crewmates, then suddenly Nami disappeared out of thin air. The look of confusion on everyone's face was the only thing she could see as she disappeared a few moments later herself. Next thing she knew, she was in a dark room, chained to a wall with seastone, rendering her weak and helpless.

Incertitude was the only thing in her mind right now, along with dozens of questions. The most preeminent of them was the manner that she got there, as she did not know any power or devil fruit that could make a person teleport from one place to another without being seen or in direct contact with the target. Thinking about Nami and how she could get out of here, she heard various footsteps coming near, as a door opened at the opposite end of the room.

The open door brought much needed light as well as two persons that Nico Robin had seen before. The first one was that pink-haired ghost girl from Thriller Bark, one of the lieutenants of Gecko Moria. Something was off about her, though, as from what she remembered, this girl was dressed in some kind of gothic Lolita clothes. Now, she was dressed in a small laced silken bra and some puffy pants that remembered Nico Robin of a belly dancer. It was strange to see her dressed in such a way, but her attention to this detail would soon be irrelevant to her as her eyes wandered to the other person, who proved to be much more interesting to her sight.

It was Boa Hancock, the snake princess from Amazon Lily, one of the Shichibukai. Robin had never seen her close before, but from what she could see, it was worth it. The snake princess was dressed in belly dancer attire as well, but she wore it much better than the ghost girl. Her curves were accentuated and her cleavage was showing off in an alluring fashion, which made her blush in front of such beauty. She had thought her pretty when she had seen her from afar before, but now that she was a few meters away from her, the effect was uncanny. However, it did not make her forget the weird situation she was in, preparing herself to question those two women here.

As if prepared for such an action, the ghost girl quickly threw one of her ghosts at Nico Robin, who could do nothing to dodge or prepare herself for such an attack. She had received this attack before, remembering how depressed and helpless it had rendered her. This time was no different, as her body grew limp, despair entering her mind within seconds. The ghost girl, satisfied about her action, turned toward the snake princess.

-All done, Boa. She is yours. Do our master proud.

Boa looked at her, smiled warmly as if they were close friends or sisters and then replied.

-Of course I will, Perona. Wait for me; I'll come back to you afterwards.

Smiling back, the ghost girl closed the door behind her, as various torches lit up to light up the room. It was now only Nico Robin and Boa Hancock in the small room. Robin, still depressed by the ghost power, was unable to even put in the effort to look at the beautiful woman in front of her, feeling worthless in front of such allure. As her despair took her even further into depression, a soft hand touched her chin, bringing her vision up to the sight of Boa Hancock's face. The sudden sight of her pretty features melted away the sadness as Nico Robin was dumbstruck by this lovely vision. Too much surprised by what was happening, she dared not speak, as Boa Hancock began to do so herself.

-Such a pretty flower that you are. Would you do me the courtesy to watch me and listen to me speak? I promise to make it worth your time.

Even though she still did not understand her situation and had answers to seek, Robin wanted to please this superb woman. Keeping her mouth shut, she looked at the snake princess as if to say she would do as was told. Boa Hancock, understanding the look Robin gave her, smiled warmly at her, then moved to the middle of the room.

-Watch me, my beautiful friend. I have something to show you.

As she did so, she made some gestures with her hands as brought them up in the air, doing so slowly and sensually. Then, to do justice to her attire, she began to sway her hips with a sensuality and grace that was out of this world, dancing like the best dancers from Alabasta. Caught by surprise by such a sexy display, Robin began to blush even more. She had no idea she could see such a rare display like this, the snake princess dancing solely for her.

Boa Hancock, understanding too well the effect she had on other people, began to dance with allure as belly waves succeeded over various shimmying and swaying motions. She undulated like a snake, bending her belly in various ways most pleasing to the eyes. As she did so, she began talking with a voice that was much too sweet to the ears.

-Yes. I can see you enjoy this, my pretty flower. There is no shame in grasping such a dreamy sight with your unending gaze. Continue to look at me with all the focus and attention you can muster.

She did not need to be told twice, as Robin's blush was making her entire face turn red. It was getting too hot in this small room. The desire to do naughty things to this woman soon entered her mind, the need becoming irresistible.

-You'd like to touch me, wouldn't you? I know that feeling too well, my pretty flower. Such a great performance by me makes your desires run wild, does it not? Perhaps I'd let you touch me if you did something for me...

The various questions inside Robin's mind faded away as they were replaced by a single one: what did this sublime woman wanted of her? She would do many things if it meant to touch and perhaps taste her for even a second.

-I can see that you are interested. Very well, if you want to touch me, all I ask of you is...to become hypnotized. Become mesmerized and entranced by this dance and I'll let you touch me, my sweet flower.

On the right mindset, Robin would have utterly refused such an offer, finding it ridiculous. However, she was clearly not under control of her own desires and passions, as her offer was just too good. Knowing that she needed to be relaxed and compliant to become hypnotized, she tried her best to picture Boa as her mistress, letting most of her thought drifting away. Helped by the effect of Boa's presence, her will was discarded as well as her resistance, collaborating fully and surrendering herself to this delectable person in front of her. Soon, spiralling hearts appeared in her open eyes, as the effect of the devil fruit Boa Hancock possessed merged itself with the self-hypnosis that Robin did. Smiling warmly and in bliss, Robin was at the mercy of the snake princess.

-Good girl. You can see that my belly-dance is hypnotizing you, making you completely obedient toward me. You cannot resist when beautiful women like me dance for you, making you want to obey them without hesitation.

Without a clear mind to resist, Robin accepted these statements as truths. Yes, this belly dance had enslaved her and made her become fully willing to do as she was told.

-Now, I want you to do several things for me, my sweet girl. First, you will never go away from this room until someone specifically tells you to. Secondly, you will never try to harm anyone entering this room; it is something I forbid you to do. Thirdly, whenever someone comes in here to dance, you will get the incredible urge to be hypnotized by this person. Being hypnotized is a true pleasure to you now. Did you get all that?

Nodding as a response, Robin fully understood what this sexy woman wanted out of her. Too much in love and in thrall to her, she could not even see the possibility to disobey these instructions.

-Good girl. As I promised, I'll let you touch me in the place where you want to, a single time.

Getting a key out of her large cleavage, Boa Hancock advanced toward her. Removing her chains and seastone shackles, Robin went to the floor, a bit weakened by the apparent long time she had been in captivity. Perhaps it was the hypnosis that made her this weak, but she did not mind. She could be weak and docile in front of the snake princess, she knew that much. Still fascinated by the belly of the snake princess thanks to the dance she did for her, Robin used her single touch to kiss her belly tenderly and lovingly. To say it was one of the best sensations of her life would have been underselling it, as bliss and pleasure was brought to her with that simple lip contact of the soft belly flesh. Taking her time with this action, it was cut short as the snake princess moved a bit away from Robin.

-I trust that you are satisfied, my sweet girl. Rest easy now, as someone will be coming to see you later. Be gentle and listen to her just like you would do with me.

Robin, saddened to hear this, looked at Boa Hancock go away, closing the door behind her. She wanted to see the dance again, or at least something that could come as close. Now without any of the constraints of the seastone shackles, she could see a way to satisfy that craving herself. Activating her powers, she made a copy of her belly appear on one of the wall, as she tried to make it dance in some way.

It was nowhere near as gracious or pretty like Boa Hancock, but the belly dance she created sated her need just the same. Seeing her belly bend and undulate like an amateur did not numb the experience one bit, as it remembered her of the sublime experience she had gone through. Her eyes fixated on the puppet controlled dance of belly flesh, she began to hypnotize herself with her own dance, as it became more and more like the one the snake princess did. The dance was still very fresh in her mind, which made it very easy to reproduce thanks to her close to photographic memory.

Losing track of time and her thoughts in this self-controlled belly-dance, Robin smiled as her eyes glazed over from the warm hypnotic embrace she had created for herself. Becoming sleepier by the second, she soon fell asleep as her mind was too deep in hypnotic bliss. The room around her got dark as her eyes closed themselves shut, rest getting to be her biggest need right now.

Continuing to sleep, she was woken up later by the sound of the door opening. Waking up slowly, she was excited, thinking it was Boa Hancock that came back for her. Unfortunately, it was not, as a tall woman stood in the doorway, dressed in a pink and white satin and silk harem outfit. It was a woman she had never encountered before, but she could see that she was another strikingly beautiful woman, with impossibly smooth skin, as if it was lubricated with the finest of oils.

-So, you're Nico Robin, the devil child. I welcome you among us, to serve the master. My name is Alvida and I'll be the one to show you the way.

Confused about what this Alvida was talking about, Robin could not make sense of anything she said. Who was this master and what did he want with her? Alvida, seeing the troubled look on Robin's face, sighed at the sight of it.

-Why does Boa Hancock never finish the new recruits properly? She never had patience, I can tell you. Oh well, I guess it cannot be helped...

Finishing her sentence, Alvida did not waste any time as she began to mimic the dance Boa Hancock had done earlier. This had the immediate result of grabbing the attention of Robin on her, making her concentrate on the beautiful belly dance this woman was performing. As she focused on her, Robin could not help herself but witness that the light seemed to bounce and slip off her skin, making her shine in a weird, yet compelling way.

-You see, you have been brought here to serve the master, who has made very big efforts to gather a harem of the strongest and sexiest women in the world. It is an unprecedented honor to be a part of this, I can assure you.

Mesmerized by the shining and smooth belly of this sexy woman, Robin could not avert her gaze away. This dance was different from Hancock in many ways, as Hancock had made her hypnotize herself with its loveliness, yet this one was truly hypnotic. It was sexy and putting her in a trance, something she had grown to love very much. Her eyes glazing over, she listened to the soft voice of Alvida.

-The master is a wonderful person, one that can make you access your potential, like I am doing right now. I never knew that I could select what slipped and bounced off my sexy body until he told me. Now, I know I can challenge Boa Hancock in term of loveliness thanks to this gift. Serving the master brings pleasure, bliss and knowledge.

Absorbing this information like a sponge, Robin smiled goofily from the hypnotic bliss she was under. If serving the master meant to be surrounded by such mesmerizing ladies and being happy like this all the time, she would gladly do so. Her memories seemingly washed away as well as her own desires, she was becoming a blank slate ready to be filled with new dreams and hope.

-You want to serve the master, right? To be close to lovely women like me or Boa Hancock all the time? To feel pleasure all the time?

The answer to all three of these questions came easily to Robin, as she got on her knees, ready to announce what her decision was.

-Yes. I will serve the master.

Alvida, pleased with this answer, smiled with confidence at Robin. Not stopping her dance, she did not stop talking, however.

-Good girl. I know you'll be a good slave to the master. Now sleep and dreams of me and whichever girl you fancy, my sweet. Someone will come here and guide you to the master later...

Obeying her, Robin's eyelids shut themselves tight as slumber drifted her toward sweet dreams, where she could see Alvida and Boa Hancock dancing for her with sensuality that was out of this world. In her dream, she was kissing them everywhere, on their belly, lips and anywhere else where she fancied. It was pleasant; as it was what she thought would be her new life from now on. A bit saddened that she could not remember much from her ancient life, she was content with the fact that beauties like Boa Hancock and Alvida would be there for her.

The door opened up once more, waking her up again. This time, it was another woman, yet one Robin knew very well: Nami. Now dressed in a green harem outfit that went very well with her long hair, she looked splendid. Blushing a bit at the sight of the lovely Nami, she could not remember why she knew her or why she felt a bit embarrassed at admitting she thought she was sexy. Nami had a warm and pleasant smile on her face, as she bowed a bit respectfully before her, showing her cleavage a bit while doing so.

-Follow me, Robin. I'm here to guide you to the master.

Getting up, she followed her friend out of the room, walking in a small corridor. The place was made out of ancient stone, as if it was from some ancient culture or something similar. Getting up some stairs, Robin could not help herself but check Nami out, admiring her beauty that was much enhanced by the outfit she was wearing. It seemed like she had a thing for harem outfit now, which made sense in a way: one could not belly dance with amazing sensuality without one.

At the end of the stairs was a single circular room where Robin could see a man she did not know sitting on what resembled a throne. Beside him were a large number of women, some of them Robin did not seem to know, yet each and every one of them were lovely in their own personal way. There was Kalifa, that woman from the CP9, dressed in a black harem outfit, Miss Valentine with a yellow one, Jewelry Bonny with a brown one, that Navy woman Tashigi with a blue one along with Boa Hancock, Alvida and that ghost girl. There were other as well, but Robin could not recognize them at all, having never met them before.

On her arrival, Nami bowed down to the ground before this man, lowering her head without matching his gaze, then spoke in a submissive and soft tone.

-Master, I present to you Nico Robin, your newest slave.

The man rose as he began to inspect both Nami and Robin, his gaze setting itself everywhere as he checked out their body. For some reason, Robin was anxious to receive his approval, as he was the man Alvida had been talking about, no doubt. The master, a man in his thirties, was not a bad-looking man, as he was dressed in clothes reminiscent of those sported by the Alabastian people. Finishing his inspection, he looked at Kalifa.

-Good job, Kalifa. You did well with the cat burglar.

Kalifa, smiled with joy at the praise she was getting, as she bowed a bit before replying.

-Thank you, master. It was an easy task, as you could say brainwashing is my specialty with my devil fruit powers.

Turning his gaze back to Nami and Robin, the master grabbed a small bottle from one of the pouches in his clothes, then began to rub it.

-Get out, my genie, I want you to do something for me.

As he did so, a blue and white smoke rose from the tip of the bottle, quickly forming itself to reveal the shape of Vivi Nefertari, now clothed in a white and blue harem outfit with many spiralling pattern on it. What was strange, however, was that she had no legs now, only a tail made of thick smoke connected to the small bottle.

-What is your wish, my master?

The master, pointing at Nami and Robin, talked calmly in a close to nonchalant way toward the princess of Alabasta, now turned into a djinn from the fairy tales it seemed.

-Make their hypnotized state permanent, my genie.

-As you wish my master.

Pointing her fingers at Nami and Robin, she threw a magical bolt of unknown energy at them, resulting in many moans of bliss escaping from their lips. Their memories were soon wiped out as well as their will and resistance. Now and forevermore, they would be slaves to the whim of the master, which would bring them untold amount of joy.

Smiling, the master looked at his two recent acquisitions and his harem as a whole. Blessed was the day when he stumbled upon this small bottle where Vivi Nefertari was being bottled up after eating the Djinn-Djinn fruit by accident. It was strangely ironic that the princess was now the most powerful being in existence, yet could not do anything but obey the commands of those who would rub her bottle. Having wished for a harem of strong and sexy women to protect and love him, he had received the good so far, loving every second of it.

Clapping his hand together, he returned his gaze to Nami and Robin, as he gave instructions to his whole harem.

-Girls, I want you to clothes them, educate them in the ways of dancing and pleasure. I expect them to be ready to be good harem girls later.

Every girls rose up in unison, as they softly conducted Robin and Nami out of the room to educate them as per his instructions. Robin could not wait to receive private instructions now, her new life seeming to be ripe with excitement and pleasure...


	2. The clean destiny of Nami

The clean destiny of Nami

There was no use trying. As much as Nami wanted to get away from there, the chains restraining her to the wall were too strong. Both her ankles and her wrist were held tightly, making her escape impossible for the time being.

The poorly lit room she was in was unfamiliar to her. She had close to no idea where she was and how she got there, as she previously was on the Thousand Sunny, then she was there in an instant, already chained to this damn wall. Trying to figure out just who had the powers or the grudge to capture her so easily, Nami drew a blank. Perhaps the navy had figured out a way to capture pirates out of thin air, but that did not seem likely at all.

As she wondered what had happened to her crewmates, she soon heard footsteps getting closer to the door of this dark room. From what she deduced, there must have been at least two persons coming near. As the door opened, Nami felt a tiny sense of satisfaction as she was right on the money. Unfortunately, the persons in question were not exactly who she hoped would come for her.

The two persons were women Nami had dealt with once. The first one was Miss Valentine, a Baroque Works agent that possessed the power to control her body mass and weight. She could remember how she had tried to kill her good friend Vivi Nefertari in Whiskey Peaks and Little Garden. There was something different about her, though. Her clothes, for instance, were not the same, as her robe had been changed to something akin to what Nami had worn in Alabasta, a dancer outfit. This one, however, was even more revealing of her feminine curves and appeal, something that did not seem to bother Miss Valentine at all.

The second one was much more dangerous and had been a lot more trouble for Nami: Kalifa, the CP9 agent. She had been one of the agents who had captured Robin at Water Seven and who had tried to kill Sanji and her back during the Straw Hat fights against the CP9 and the world government. Her soap powers were actually devastating; rendering her helpless in the first part of their fight, but Nami had won the day thanks for some quick thinking. She was dressed in a dancer outfit very similar to Miss Valentine, albeit her dress was mostly black with some very small white pattern on the bra.

She had beaten them both once, but now her situation was anything but advantageous, as her lack of movement would doom her, as well as the fact she did not have the Clima-Tact with her. Uneasy about the situation, she knew she had seen worse, yet she feared for what two of her hated enemies would do to her. Seeing the look on Nami's face, Miss Valentine giggled as she looked at Kalifa, much to the annoyance of Nami.

-She fears for her life, Kalifa dear. That is so cute! She has no idea why she is here and what we want with her.

Adjusting her glasses, Kalifa could not suppress a smile as she stared at Nami. Approaching her with Miss Valentine, she replied as she looked back at her companion.

-No, she does not seem to comprehend. It makes no difference, though. She is still one of the desired women and we have a job to do. If there's one thing to say, though, it is that time has been extremely kind to this woman here, as she was not this pretty when we fought back then.

Confused as to what those two were talking about, Nami did not like what she was hearing. They were talking like she was not here, which was incredibly rude. Not one to be treated like a helpless woman, Nami began shouting at them.

-Let me go right now or my crew will come here and destroy you all! I promise you...

Wishing to continue her complaints and threats, Nami was soon touched by Miss Valentine, her fingers going to her lips in a quick stroke. Annoyed by this, she wanted to continue talking, yet found that it was becoming much more difficult to talk now. Her lips and mouth would not move, as if they were the heaviest thing in the world for some reason. This prompted another giggle from Miss Valentine, who looked once more at Kalifa.

-We don't have to listen to what she says, don't we? I mean, the new way the master told me how to use my powers are so useful and all, it would be a shame not to try them out.

Kalifa nodded, then prepared to touch Nami as she replied to her partner.

-I concur. I had tried it out a little bit, but I am eager to see how this girl will react to my new soap techniques.

Kalifa, teasing Nami just a bit, began to rub her hands on her stomach with her soap power, rendering it luscious and impossibly smooth, making Nami uncomfortable. She could remember well how Kalifa had rendered her close to helpless with this technique, making her skin impossibly clean, yet slippery. Soon Kalifa's hands began to slip higher as they brushed against her breasts quickly, never stopping until they reached her face.

Giving a small rub on her lips, Kalifa was pleased to see that Nami was cleaner and sexier with the help of her soap powers. She had fun doing this, but she had a job to do and the master desired this girl. Putting her hands on Nami's forehead, she activated her soap powers to their full extent.

This prompted Nami to receive a weird tingle in her mind, yet it wasn't unpleasant or painful. Still, she did not like the fact that this Kalifa tried to do things to her head, as she began to wiggle a bit, trying to get out of her grasp. Her efforts proved to be futile; however, as Kalifa hold on her forehead was strong as she began to rub and massage her hair and head, never stopping the tingle.

A few seconds of this treatment made Nami a bit relaxed, yet she knew that this was not supposed to be. Trying to gather her thoughts to find a way out of this, she began to think of all those that were dear to her. Her friends, family and companions would not wish for her to be captured and helpless like this. She had too much to fight for and she would not be the toy of those two evil women. The information she had gathered would prove to be important for her plans as she formed one right there using her formidable intellect.

First she would...

Then she would do...

After that she'd...

...

As ideas came and several plans took shape in her mind, they all seemed to go away and disappear in mere seconds. She thought she had some ideas, yet it seemed she had none whatsoever. Cursing herself for drawing a blank in so crucial a moment, the only thing she could feel with her shame was the pleasurable tingle in her head as the massage kept on going. Hearing Kalifa giggle, she could not help herself but be intrigued by this cute laugh from this woman.

-These kinds of thoughts will not do, cat burglar. I want you to be more relaxed and more open-minded. Stop those silly plans and learn to enjoy, dear.

Nami, unsure about whether she should trust what this woman said, looked at the other one, who was smiling gleefully at the scene. Why was she doing this and who was she? She could swear that she had met her some other time, yet she could not remember where. Some vague antagonism of both these women resided in her mind, yet she could not link any personal motivation toward this feeling toward them. It was something instinctual, deep in her gut.

Kalifa, continuing her massage, smiled tenderly at the sight of the confused Nami. There was still some animosity on her face, but she could tell when someone was puzzled and bluffed through a situation. She knew that her precise manipulation was getting her somewhere and that the cat burglar would soon be washed away for something new.

Confirming her guess, Nami's eyes were staring blankly at the wall now, looking nowhere in particular. It was becoming very hard for Nami to even gather some concentration for a single thought as blankness was filling her mind. Any new thoughts was getting pushed away and washed away as most of what she knew was simply rubbed away, the pleasurable tingle in her head beginning to make her feel happy for reasons unknown. Despite her lack of judgment and critical analysis right now, she was enjoying the contact of this woman on her hair and head. She seemed nice enough in her pretty outfit and with her pretty smile.

-Yes, my dear. It is time to come with your beloved sisters. We have to train you to make sure the master is pleased with you. First, we'll have to dress you just like us to make sure you fit right in.

The sound of her voice made her happy. It was silly of her to have forgotten such things. Those were her new sisters and they were there to make sure she was right. She had to know that they wore those outfits because they were harem dancers. If she was right there, perhaps she had been bought by someone. Someone she would have to obey if she was a sister to them.

-Yes, you understand that the master has bought you out of this miserable life to make sure you can live in our beloved family. Come with us and we'll teach you how to obey this man who has made you so much more than you could ever be.

Of course, this was why she was chained. The master had bought her and now she would be his. He would get her out of this dark chamber and would love and cherish her along with these two pretty women, her sisters. Knowing that now, she would have smiled if she had the strength to do so. It seemed that she did not even have the strength to smile anymore. Thankfully, the master would see that she'd smile from now on. She would be happy.

Kalifa, stopping her rubbing motion, grabbed a key from her bra as she unchained Nami, letting her get on the floor. As she lay there, Miss Valentine approached Nami and touched her lips once more; lifting the weight she had imposed on her mouth as she whispered to her in a kind tone.

-Don't worry, beloved sister. We'll be back with your new garments. Sit tight and get ready for your new life.

Turning away, both Kalifa and Miss Valentine took a quick glance behind them as they caught the sight of a smiling Nami, one who seemed genuinely happy and relieved that both of them had been there for her. Closing the door behind them, Miss Valentine could not suppress another giggle as she clapped for two seconds at Kalifa in excitation.

-You did such a good job, Kalifa dear! Who knew you were such a natural in turning others into slave for our adored master?

Kalifa, smiling at the compliment, looked at Miss Valentine, seeming quite content with herself.

-It is quite simple, Valentine. A good brainwash requires that you put some new connections in the brain of the subject. It is much more effective to let her do those connections herself with some new information given to her. Right now, she is doing most of the work for us. When we get back, she'll have constructed the whole scenario in her mind and she'll be ready to serve the master with us, like she ought to.

Definitely impressed by the expertise of her harem sister, Miss Valentine followed her through the corridors as they went to the dressing room. In there, they quickly found some clothes for Nami, some that would accentuate her curves and assets quite nicely. Returning to the room with her clothes, they quickly saw that Nami was on her knee, waiting patiently for the two of them to come back. Her reaction to seeing them was a gleeful smile, as she got to her feet and hugged the both of them. Surprised by this, Miss Valentine returned the hug as she spotted Kalifa winking at her. It seemed that the ancient CP9 agent had been right all along.

Helping her get dressed in her new outfit, both Kalifa and Miss Valentine could not suppress their appreciation of the ancient navigator as they smiled and stared at the young and sexy woman in front of them. Her green harem outfit was perfect for her, making her the perfect new addition to the harem the master was building. Pleased with the result of their work, both Miss Valentine and Kalifa could not wait to see their handiwork to the master. Their part of the beautiful woman from the straw hat crew had been done now. Deciding to go the master to report their progress, they got out of the room.

Miss Valentine, being the last to exit, turned around to look at Nami once more. It seemed she would have much fun in teaching her the joys of being a harem girl. Deciding to test her obedience, she talked in a friendly and suave manner to the recently enslaved and brainwashed cat burglar.

-Go get the other sister. She is in another room located two doors on your right when you exit. Her name is Nico Robin. I'd like for you to go see her and bring her to the master upstairs. Don't worry, you can't miss the stairs, they're pretty obvious.

Happy that her new sister had deemed her trusty enough for such a job, Nami got out of her room after Miss Valentine had gotten out herself. She knew not who this woman was, but if she was another of her harem sister, she'd be eager to see her for herself. She could not wait to meet the master and all of her beloved sisters. Getting ready for her new life of servitude for the master who had bought her out of her misery, she smiled, never minding about all of her terrible past...


End file.
